1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic controlling apparatus and an automatic controlling system of a boarding bridge, and a position matching method of a boarding bridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a boarding bridge for a passenger to get into a medium-size or large airplane. The operation of a boarding bridge 101 implies that the boarding bridge 101, which is operated by one or two operators, is connected to a door inlet of an airplane (not shown).
Conventionally, the operation was a manual operation based on experience. That is, the operator, while visually watching a positional relation to the airplane through a window 102 installed in the boarding bridge 101, operates the boarding bridge 101 and docks it with the airplane.
The operation of the boarding bridge 101 requires experienced flight crews. A large airport (for example, such as Los Angeles and Denver) has 100 or more gates, and requires many operators.
Also, there may be a risk of damage to the airplane caused by an erroneous operation.